the way to you becomes flowery
by Dianzu
Summary: Di hadapannya kini, pria cantik itu hanya setangkai bunga mawar. [ficlet; krisho / exo]


_**Disclaimer: **seluruh tokoh milik keluarga dan agensi masing-masing. Tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun dalam membuat fanfiksi ini. Dibuat hanya untuk senang-senang_

**_Main pair: _**_Wu Yifan x Kim Junmyeon_

_Selamat membaca..._

.

[**the way to you becomes flowery**]

—_Di hadapannya kini, pria cantik itu hanya __setangkai bunga mawar_—

.

Wu Yifan hanya bisa menatap dalam diam.

Banyak sekali bunga yang berserakkan—tidak teratur. Banyak orang-orang yang menaburi bunga itu sebanyak mungkin. Kawan-kawan pun melakukan hal yang sama. Yifan masih diam sembari melihat mawar itu jatuh satu per satu. Tidak ada niatan untuk menampungnya kembali. Bunga itu cantik—cantik sekali. Seperti kekasihnya. Ya, ya, kekasihnya. Begitu berkilau, begitu indah dipandang. Tidak ada yang bisa menandingi kecantikannya. Ya, tidak ada. Yifan berani bersumpah.

Ah, kalau kalian ingin tahu, kekasih Yifan sangat suka bunga.

Bahkan, kekasihnya adalah pemilik toko bunga yang terletak di seberang jalan dekat lampu merah. Yifan sangat ingat bagaimana ekspresi wajah sang kekasih ketika tahu salah satu bunga yang ia rawat ada yang layu. Wajahnya berubah kecut, pipinya digembungkan. Menggemaskan di mata Yifan. Kalau boleh jujur, bunga mana pun akan terlihat kalah indah dan cantik jika disandingkan dengan kekasihnya. Orang-orang masihlah sibuk menebar bunga.

Nama kekasihnya Kim Junmyeon.

Pria cantik dan mungil yang begitu lucu. Tingginya tak lebih tinggi dari Yifan—oh, ayolah. Yifan memiliki tinggi macam tiang listrik. Sedangkan Junmyeon memiliki tubuh mungil yang pas sekali dalam dekapan si tiang listrik. Senyumannya begitu cerah dilihat, memiliki humor yang bagus. Junmyeon adalah sesuatu yang paling indah yang pernah ada di dunia. Ciptaan Tuhan yang paling cantik yang pernah Yifan tahu.

Pernah suatu hari, Junmyeon berkata, "Kalau tidak jadi manusia, aku ingin terlahir menjadi bunga."

Yifan tersenyum, "Bunga bangkai?"

Terlihat raut wajah Junmyeon yang berubah drastis—dari yang tadinya bibir melengkung ke atas, kini menjadi ke bawah. Yifan hanya terkekeh geli melihat kelakuan sang kekasih. Menggemaskan, tangannya tidak segan-segan mencubit pipi Junmyeon—hingga pria mungil itu meringis kesakitan. Junmyeon berkata lagi jika ia ingin menjadi bunga mawar, bunga matahari, bunga sakura—ah, ia memantapkan hati ingin menjadi bunga mawar; bunga yang katanya adalah bunga paling indah di dunia.

"Tapi menurutku, kamu bunga paling indah, Junmyeon-_ah._"

Dan lagi-lagi, pipi Junmyeon bersemu merah mendengar rayuan maut sang kekasih. Yifan benar-benar dibuat gemas sekarang.

Yifan terkekeh sejenak mengingat tingkah laku Junmyeon yang menggemaskan. Matanya kembali menatap beberapa orang di samping, di depan, bahkan di seberang sana yang sibuk menaburkan bunga. Banyak sekali bunga yang diberikan—warna-warni. Kawan-kawan mereka pun memberikan beberapa buket bunga. Warna yang indah, ada kuning, putih, ungu, merah muda, merah, dan lainnya. Yifan masih terdiam. Semua orang kini pergi, menepuk pundak Yifan lembut, mengucapkan salam perpisahan.

Pria jangkung itu tersenyum. Kini saatnya ia yang memberikan bunga. Sedari tadi, ia menyembunyikan setangkai bunga mawar yang indah—yang disukai sang kekasih.

"Hai. Maaf, aku memberikan bunga ini terakhir. Kamu tahu? Orang-orang begitu banyak, jadi aku mengalah."

Yifan masih menatap sang kekasih.

"Oh, lagi pula aku ingin memberikan ini ketika kita berdua."

Sekali lagi, Yifan masih tersenyum.

"Aku membawakanmu bunga mawar. Aku tahu, dari semua bunga, kamu paling senang dengan bunga mawar." Yifan berucap sembari menatap setangai bunga mawar yang ia bawa.

"Kenapa aku hanya bawa setangkai? Ini ibaratkan dirimu; hanya ada satu, yang paling indah." gagas Yifan.

Pria jangkung ia berlutut di hadapan sang kekasih. Masih tidak berubah. Yifan memberikan setangkai bunga mawarnya pada Junmyeon, "Aku harap kamu menyukainya."

Bunga mawar itu ditaruh di atas gundukan tanah liat. Terdapat foto Junmyeon yang sedang tersenyum di sana.

Yifan tersenyum. Sesekali air matanya mengalir begitu saja. Dengan sigap Yifan mengusapnya—bahaya jika Junmyeon melihatnya; kekasih mungilnya itu tidak suka melihat Yifan menangis.

"Aku harap, jika kamu dilahirkan kembali, kamu akan menjadi bunga mawar—yang akan kurawat dan kujaga setiap waktu."

Di hadapannya kini, pria cantik itu hanya setangkai bunga mawar.

Mawar yang paling indah.

.

**end**

Tangerang, 26 Maret 2019 - 09:52 AM


End file.
